Stay up and fight
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry hasn't heard from Malfoy in three months, and then here he is, asking to be let into Harry's flat. B!Harry. T!Draco.


**STAY UP AND FIGHT**

 **HARRY POTTER/DRACO MALFOY**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. No offence is intended. Don't like, don't read. Always, be kind.  
**

* * *

"You're what?"

Harry's loud voice echoed in the hall as Malfoy cringed. Harry almost apologised for screaming but what the fuck was Malfoy on about? He was a werewolf?

"I told you," Malfoy said through gritted teeth, "I'm a werewolf."

"And I'm the ghost of Slytherin House at Hogwarts."

"There isn't a ghost of Slytherin House—"

"And you're fucking mental," said Harry.

"Potter, I'm telling the truth. Now, let me in."

They were standing outside Harry's flat and Malfoy had showed up out of _nowhere_ demanding to be let in, and on top of that, showing delusions of grandeur.

"I am not going to let you in, Malfoy," Harry said, and then it was he, this time, who cringed at his own words. Wasn't this what the problem had been? Harry had let Draco in.

Into his home. Into his heart. Inside him.

"What happened last time…" Malfoy said in a whispered tone, "It was the heat of the moment, but this time, I really am hurting. I don't have anywhere else to go. It wasn't my choice to come here. I was forced to."

When Harry frowned, Malfoy had the decency to look sheepish.

"What I mean is…"

"What you mean is: you fucked me. Never replied to any of my owls, and are now back here 3 months later demanding a repeat. Do you know what I say to that? Fuck. No."

"It's Christmas Eve," Malfoy said.

"So what? You think I'll give you a pity fuck? I have plans tonight, Malfoy. I have a date."

Harry didn't want to stoop this low but he had to say something to get Malfoy to leave. He did have a date but Harry hadn't wanted to go on it, and now he was using it as an excuse. Well, Malfoy deserved it.

Harry had had many restless nights after Malfoy had left his flat that morning without even a proper goodbye, no note, and had never replied to any of Harry's correspondence. He didn't deserve nice Harry. Not anymore.

"What?" Malfoy snarled, and fuck if that didn't get a reaction out of Harry's cock. "What is your date?"

Malfoy was on him like a feral. His hand closed up on Harry's throat and his leg pressed in-between Harry's legs. When had they moved against the wall? And why was Malfoy…smelling him? Was that what he was doing?

"I. Have. A. Date." Harry said each word with conviction, because he really wanted to see this reaction from Malfoy again.

"You could cancel it," Malfoy said. "No. You're cancelling it. I'm not asking you."

"You have no right—"

"Potter—"

"No!" Harry said, pushing Malfoy back. Harry wasn't about to get intimidated by Malfoy. Not now. Not ever.

Fuck Malfoy and his sexiness with his snarling, and his sharp teeth, and his obvious raw desire… Wait. "You're a werewolf?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Actually rolled his eyes and said, "What the fuck do you think I've been telling you this entire time, Potter?"

"I thought you were having me on."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, Malfoy? Why would you?" Harry snapped. "Either way, it doesn't change anything. You're a wanker and I hate you."

"I _need_ you," Malfoy said, and something in his voice was so _raw_ , Harry shivered. "Please, Potter. Let me in."

"You're not a vampire," Harry countered because really, he was a genius, "I don't have to invite you. If you wanted to get into my flat, you could push past me and just go in. I mean, you're obviously strong enough."

"But I want you to invite me in," Malfoy said.

"No," Harry replied.

Malfoy closed the distance between them, which there wasn't that much to begin with. His hot breath sent another shiver down Harry's spine and Harry had to force himself to not arch into Malfoy's body. His body was reacting to it. To Malfoy. And he hated it.

Hated it all.

"Please," Malfoy all but breathed the word into Harry's ear and Harry felt Malfoy's erection press against his leg.

Harry couldn't help his whimper then and he immediately regretted it.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to do something about this," Malfoy said, grinding his hips with Harry's, "right here."

"I don't care, you're not coming in," Harry replied.

Malfoy's hands gripped Harry's hips but Harry didn't move. He didn't budge and since he wanted to avoid looking at Malfoy, he closed his eyes.

His breath hitched when he felt Malfoy's hands pull on the elastic of his joggers and then they travelled down, caressing Harry's skin. Finally, because _yes, Merlin, finally_ , Malfoy's hands gripped Harry's cock and tugged on it gently.

"Are you sure, Potter?" Malfoy said, his voice a mix of seduction and hesitation, as if he wasn't entirely sure he should be doing what he was doing.

But Harry didn't believe in doing things half-arsed, and if this was what Malfoy wanted to do to him right then, he should be certain enough to follow through with it.

"Do what you have to," Harry said. "You're not fucking seeing my place, my bed, my anything."

"Except your cock," Malfoy said in Harry's ear. "Can I see your cock, Potter?"

"Draco…" Harry nearly let out a sob when Malfoy pulled on Harry's cock again, his thumb smearing precome on the head of Harry's slit, and making a hissing sound as if he knew how hard Harry was resisting and was failing miserably at it.

"Yes, Potter. Tell me."

"I hate you," Harry said.

Draco chuckled in Harry's ear then, his body vibrating against Harry's, and he continued to stroke Harry's length in a leisurely pace.

"I hate what you do to me," Harry added.

"You love what I do to you," replied Draco. Because, yes, he really was Draco. He'd been Draco when Harry had sucked him off in the toilet at the club three months ago. He was Draco when they'd been snogging like teenagers in the Muggle taxi when Harry had to place a charm on the Muggle driver so he wouldn't know what they were actually doing. And he was Draco when he'd come inside Harry that night. Multiple times.

"I hate what you did," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, continuing with his strokes, and leaving a trail of small kisses on Harry's neck. "I want to make up for it. I need you so much, Potter."

"Yes, only need me as a place to stick your cock," Harry said, and gently banged his head against the wall, all the while, loving Draco's touch on him. Knowing how much he'd missed it these past months, knowing how much he'd miss it again because Draco was a bastard and he was not going to be sticking around.

"I haven't been with anyone since I was with you," Draco said, and Harry didn't want to believe him. "Can you say the same?"

Harry couldn't. It wasn't that long ago Harry had tried to make the memory of being with Draco history.

"I can still smell him on you," Draco said, and Harry knew that that was total bullshit, there was no way— "I felt it the night it happened. The first time."

"Fuck off. That's not possible. Fuck _you_."

"No, fuck you, Potter," Draco said and kissed Harry as he allowed Harry to fuck Draco's hand with reckless abandon. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you."

And then Harry was spilling himself all over Draco's hand and Draco didn't stop. He tugged on Harry's cock until Harry had spent the last drop.

Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at Draco, who seemed solemn. Brilliant, had he already started to regret his decision with Harry?

Harry frowned and tried to push Draco off him but Draco didn't move. He grabbed Harry's hand and brought it between his legs. "Don't look at me like I didn't enjoy that. See what you do to me?"

"So what? I'm supposed to be thanking you because you get hard by being an arsehole?"

"No," Draco growled. "You're supposed to be on your knees sucking my cock."

Harry's eyes widened and before he got down on his knees to do exactly that, he stopped himself. "I need your wand."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I need your fucking wand, Malfoy. Mine's inside my flat and I'm not letting you in."

"Why do you need my—"

"Because, I have Muggles for neighbours and I need to place a Silencing Charm before one of them calls the Muggle Police. What are you going to do then? Show your teeth to Muggles? I'm sure your friends at Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will have a field day with that."

The diffident look on Draco's face gave Harry pause. "What?" he asked.

"I placed a Silencing Charm before I knocked on your door. I didn't think you'd let me in without a fight."

Harry really shouldn't have expected anything else. Not from Malfoy. He liked fucking with Harry. Always had. Always would. Of course, he'd thought of everything, that smug Slytherin scoundrel.

"I'm still not letting you in," said Harry.

"Dammit, Potter!" Draco shouted and slammed his hand against the wall mere centimetres from Harry's head.

"I don't know what you think I'm into, Malfoy, but I'm not into being sexually aroused by force," Harry said, giving Draco a scrutinising look. He needed to leave. He needed to leave right away or Harry was going to call the DMLE.

"That's not—fuck—" Draco ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. He took a step back from Harry and Harry had the sudden urge to pull him in and press their bodies together.

Thankfully, he resisted.

"I was hit by a curse," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked, furious at the concern in the tone of his own voice. "Are you all right?"

"No," Draco said. "I'm not. It's why I'm here. Shit."

"What the fuck happened, Malfoy?"

" _Febrilis_ ," Draco said. "They must have known I'm a werewolf because in Lycanthropy—"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. He was a former Curse Breaker for the Ministry of Magic, after all. "It's a death sentence. Unless— Wait— Did you come to me because you think I can cure you? I don't have any of my potions—"

"No, Harry," Draco said in wry tone, "It's fuck or die."

"And you're here to fuck."

"I was pulled here."

"It wasn't your choice to come here," said Harry, repeating Draco's words from earlier.

Draco didn't reply.

"You think fucking me can cure you?" When Draco still didn't reply, Harry pushed against his shoulders. "Answer me, dammit."

"You're my mate."

"What?" Harry asked, his head spinning. Did he just say what Harry thought he'd said?

"I knew it from the first night. I think… I mean I knew it. Yeah. From the first second. In the loo—" Draco looked away, his face flushing, and Harry couldn't believe it. Big bad werewolf, the best liaison officer between the DMLE and the Regulation of Magical Creatures, Draco Malfoy—because yes, Harry had read up on everything Malfoy in the last three months—was embarrassed.

"So you left?" Harry knew he couldn't hide the hurt on his face, even if he was doing a good job hiding it in the tone of his voice.

"I…" Draco released a sigh. "I didn't want to put you through that. Being with a werewolf—it's not easy."

"But you fucked me anyway."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, do you not even understand? I was drunk with…" Harry waited for Draco to make up the excuses. He was drunk? So drunk with copious amounts of Firewhisky in his system he needed to have sex with Harry and then leave him? Brilliant. "I was drunk on your scent."

Harry gulped, looking away from Draco.

"I'd always fancied you," Draco said instead and Harry had to do a double take. He knew he looked utterly surprised. "And then I saw you at the club and you looked so fucking _fine_ , and I needed to have you. It was all I could do to not take you on the fucking floor and then you dragged me to the—and then after, we— I should have stopped then. But when I had a handle on myself, I did."

"And now you're here because you're going to fucking die."

"I didn't want to come here, all right? My supervisor made me. He ordered me to find the cure. He knew what he was asking of me and I…I wanted to see you. Maybe if I die because we don't… I mean…"

"Stop trying to act like a Gryffindor, Malfoy, it doesn't suit you."

"That's not what I'm…" Draco growled but he stopped when Harry's hands reached Draco's belt. "What are you—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said before he knelt before Draco and unbuckled his belt. He pressed the palm of his hand against Draco's trousers and rubbed at his erection above the fabric. Draco released a small groan.

"Easy there, tiger, we haven't even got started." It was exactly what Harry had said the first night in that dingy toilet in the club when he'd sucked Draco off for the first time.

"Harry?" Draco whined, his fingers raking through Harry's hair. "You don't have to… _Please_."

"Please? Or I don't have to? Or please you don't want me to. Or _please_ —"

"Shut up before I fuck your face, Potter," Draco growled and Harry flashed him with a grin. "Bastard."

"Takes one to know one," Harry said and pulled down Draco's trousers and saw there was already a wet spot on Draco's cotton briefs. He put his mouth on the head of Draco's cock and sucked on the fabric.

He felt Draco's knees shake.

"Take me. Take me in your mouth, Harry. Merlin, I need you so much. I missed you—ah!"

Harry pulled down the pants and licked the head of Draco's cock rendering the man into nothing but incoherent words. Harry slid his lips against Draco's erection, his hands coming up to grab Draco's hips so he could guide his thrusts. And as the head of Draco's cock hit the back of Harry's throat, Harry moaned, letting his desire vibrate against Draco's cock.

"Yes, that's it. That's it my—fuck—Harry."

Harry wanted to laugh. He wanted to pull back and look into Draco's eyes and tease him. _My fuck Harry_ , was that a term of endearment? he wondered. But Harry knew better. He didn't dare take this away from Draco. He didn't dare take this away from himself. He wanted this. He wanted Draco and the notion of doing this to him, as a pretence of a medical condition, Harry knew was just an excuse.

Draco could have shown up at his flat any time and told him to drop to his knees and Harry would have. He'd best keep it to himself though. Harry wanted to have _some_ control over Draco.

Eventually, Harry's hand trailed back to the cleft of Draco's arse, and he pressed in a finger.

"Oh, Harry. I can't—fuck, I won't last—"

This only made Harry suck harder. He pushed his finger inside, gliding in slowly, and Draco's hips started to buck. He fucked Harry's mouth with more fervour than before.

"I can't hold back. Mer—Harry—God—" and then he was spilling himself down Harry's throat and Harry sucked him dry until the very last drop, exactly the way he'd done all those months ago.

When Draco slid his limp cock out of Harry's mouth, Harry stood up, watching Draco fumble with his pants and trousers. When he was all proper again, Draco looked at Harry and smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Harry snorted. "So you'll require permission _now_?"

Draco grinned and closed the distance between them again. His hands came to rest against the wall on both sides of Harry's head and he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry immediately opened his mouth, inviting Draco's tongue in.

"Love tasting myself on you."

Never in his life had Harry ever been this passive, needy, _desperate_ for anyone. But for Draco? Harry was willing to wipe his slate clean and start from scratch.

"So, can I come in now?" Draco asked, after they'd snogged for a good ten minutes against the wall next to the door to Harry's flat.

"I don't know. How long will you stay?"

"What if I promise you I won't leave until you kick me out?" Draco asked.

"If you disappear on me again, you know, I will find you and kill you myself, this time."

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry. If I disappear on my mate, I'm quite sure I'll die due to lack of sex."

Harry shook his head and bit his lower lip. "This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did. You were an arsehole and I expect lots of make up sex, and cock sucking, and grovelling."

"Yes dear," replied Draco.

" _And_ no snark for a week!"

"What?"

"I'll gag you myself if I have to," warned Harry.

Draco laughed and allowed Harry to pull him through the door to his flat. "Now you're talking, Potter."

* * *

 **END.**

 **No sequel is intended.**


End file.
